Description: The Clinical Trials Committee meets twice a month to review and critique clinical research proposals to assure quality and scientific merit. The objectives of the Committee are three: 1) to provide scientific and statistical review of all cancer clinical research proposals presented for activation at the Cancer Center; 2) to monitor active center originated trials through annual review of all studies and detailed QAC review of selected studies; 3) to provide Center investigators with data management capabilities for institutionally designed high priority clinical trials.